bleach_a_la_fleurfandomcom-20200213-history
Aneri Magnolia Fleur
Aneri Magnolia Fleur (アネリマグノリアフルール, Aneri Magunoria furūru), also known as "Maggie" (マギー, Magī) is a Diviner of the North American Branch of the Soul Society. Maggie is the younger sister of Briar Rose Fleur, Fleur, and daughter of Dominic Anthos Fleur and Dolores Fleur. She is also the 12th Head of the North American Branch's Historics and Records Department. Appearance As a child, Ane ri Magnolia had a lovely mess of curls and kinks that were usually seen in two twin buns. With her buns, she always had one loose curl that hung against her forehead. The older she got, the more she begin to let her curls free, often stretching them out to give her appearance a fuller look. Aneri Magnolia as a teen is petite, with dark curls, that are either wrestled into a bun or is styled down. When her curls are pulled loose, the strands fall just below her shoulders. She doesn’t straighten her hair often, but when she does take the time to do so, her hair reaches the middle of her back. Similar to when she was a child, when her hair is up, a loose curl can be seen hanging against her forehead. People like to joke that not much has changed about her appearance since she was a child because it still seems like she’s child height. Most people are taller than her; even as a child, younger children towered over her small frame. Aneri Magnolia is petite and soft. Not being as well-versed in combat, her assets are toned differently due to her natural physique and dance activities. Although short, she is quite proportionate with a medium sized bust, slender waist, and petite, shapely hips. She prides herself in her soft stomach and prefers to keep it that way. She has sharp, upturned eyes that are a contrast with her deftly soft features. However, her brilliant, green-greyish eyes are her most expressive features. Her eyes are truly a window to her soul. Just like her sister, she has a fine layer of freckles that are scattered across her cheeks and nose. Aneri Magnolia has many piercings that stem from the septum in her nose and the collection in her ears. In total, she has eleven piercings with diversely pierced earlobes, daith, helix, industrial, and tragus. She wears a variety of small shapes in her eyes that are often aesthetically themed, but her all-time favorite is her Mrs. Pac-Man helix earrings set. Her style consists of comfortable, cute, and chic clothing. There’s no in-between and it usually depends on her mood and what she wants to wear for that day. Aneri Magnolia has an appreciation for aesthetics and street attire, and this interest shapes the clothing she has in her closet. She likes wearing skirts, shorts, and mid-length dresses that make her legs look longer. Any shirts she favors are often, if not always, tucked into pants or skirts; when they aren’t crop tops. Her comfortable wear consists of joggers, cropped sweaters, and simple t-shirts. When she is going for a chic look, her clothes are fitted to her petite frame and sleek and often cinched at the waist. On the occasions that she wears make-up, which just like her clothes is based upon her mood, she wears bronze colors like gold, browns, and reds. She prefers darker colors with shivery highlighters because she believes that it brings out her best features (her eyes). Personality Aneri Magnolia is the youngest in her family, and because of this she is somewhat spoiled; although her family likes to refer to it as being extra loved. Due to not only being the youngest, but also the smallest, it makes her a constant target for many people’s affections. At this point, she’s grown rather used to these occasional bouts of affections and has realized it is better to let it happen rather than to fight it. A sharp contrast to her sister and to her youthful appearance, Aneri Magnolia often time seems unbothered about most things. Individuals usually have a difficult time interpreting the seriousness of her words or tone due to her polite, but strongly sarcastic way of speaking. As ironic as she is, her words are usually genuine and well-thought out. The teen does not make it a habit to speak out of turn without understanding the situation first in its entirety. She understands the value of protecting the Queen on the board, and always strives to stay one step ahead. There's nothing she hates more than being taken by surprise, and as a result of this, she is keenly observant particular about her goals and expectations. Despite always being one step ahead when it comes to almost everything else, in the field, Aneri Magnolia is not. While out on missions, Aneri Magnolia’s approach can be seen kind of slow, as she has to analyze everything and analyze it thoroughly. If her sister's motto is don't think, just punch, then her motto is to "think first, and act later". This sometimes gets her into trouble as she dwells too long on a thought when an action is taking place. Because of this, she doesn’t see herself in many leadership positions, because she doesn’t feel adequate enough to make decisions with people’s lives in her hands and compensates by being extremely knowledgeable in many different areas, so that those in charge are able to make an accurate and quick decision. When faced with a decision that she personally must make quickly, Aneri Magnolia sometimes hesitates as she tries to quickly analyze all the information and make her decision. Even after she’s made a decision that turns out fine, she feels that the decision she makes is not always the best one, resulting in her agonizing for a long time afterward. Due to her generally overly-conscious nature, quick-decision making does not sit right with Aneri Magnolia and often leads to her having a pseudo-panic attack or extreme anxiety. When it comes to spirits, Aneri Magnolia is very conscious of what is around her, which also furthers her curiosity to know exactly what is around, so that she may better combat the things she used to fear. Because Aneri Magnolia spent so much time studying and researching to compensate for her lacking athletic performances, she became the resident genius, with her high IQ and general analytical nature learned from her mother resulting in many discoveries. Due to her inquisitive nature, Aneri Magnolia despises not having concrete answers. And if she doesn’t get the answers right away, Aneri Magnolia has no problems going out and getting them herself. Her love of research is almost a dangerous one, as she will stop at nearly nothing to obtain an answer, even going so far as to occasionally use herself in experiments. When completely focused on a task, Aneri Magnolia loses most of her own self-preservation skills, often resulting in her spirit having to take extra care to watch her when she gets into her researching moods. The thought of a question with no answer frustrates her, yet at the same time makes her ever-the-more curious. She has a love-hate relationship with this sort of rhetoric, and it would be wise not to open up such topics around her. This will result in what her family and close friends would like to call "word vomit" or "info dump", but she likes to call it her intellectual frustration. During these moments, almost comically, she will say everything that is on her mind and afterward regret it, once again over thinking how she came off, even when others tell her that it is fine. Some people often misinterpret her rambling and word vomit, but she only rambles when she is nervous. The nature of her Divining Spirit isn't hostile, just quite overbearing. Since the moment she contracted, she has gained a certain amount of misfortune, causing her to become unlucky. Although, this is partially her fault. Aneri Magnolia is prone to running into things and tripping over her own feet, even when doing activities that she enjoys, like dancing. During fights, this streak of bad luck is curved slightly due to her being in constant contact with her Divining Spirit and his protection. Although, unfortunately for her, (and sometimes him) he can only curve that misfortune so much. Once again, almost comically, she sometimes misses her target completely or her portals take her in every direction than the one she wanted. History, English, and memorizing the quadratic formula are not Aneri Magnolia's only interests. In fact, when she was younger, in an attempt to get Aneri Magnolia to open up a little more, her parents suggested she start taking dance classes and since then, she has been dancing until now. Hip-hop and ballet are her two favorite styles, and she's always eager to learn more. Inspired by her love of dancing, Aneri Magnolia often participates in dance contests or showcases, where she's won many trophies for her choreography. She is also in the Science Club and the Book Club at school. She also likes sweets, and baking is one of her favorite hobbies as a result of her little guilty pleasure. She is usually the one to bake cakes for everyone’s birthday, trying to outdo herself every year. History From birth, Aneri Magnolia had a large, almost immense spiritual energy. While one would think most spirits would want this, it was not very sought after initially. Aneri Magnolia came into the world unguided, surprising many since Briar Rose had been guided from birth. From birth, Aneri Magnolia was a colicky baby, often crying at all hours of the day and night, the reason being she was so highly sensitive to the spiritual presences around her. After Aneri Magnolia’s fourth birthday, she was kidnapped by a spirit hoping to use her large spiritual energy to enact revenge against the Soul Societies. This plan, however, was thwarted by her sister, Briar Rose, finally contracting with Anastasius at the age of 5. At that time, Aneri Magnolia was immediately put on a constant watch until she was able to be contracted. Also making history, Aneri Magnolia was the first recorded Diviner to have gone through more than one or even two contracts in her life. All of the spirits that contracted with her could not compensate for the large amount of spiritual energy that Aneri Magnolia had to output, and as a result, she was left with no initial spirit. For a time, Anastasius watched over both Aneri Magnolia and Briar Rose, that is, until the family was paid a visit by one of Anastasius’ family members: his younger brother, Nirnasha. Nirnasha, at the time, was looking for a Diviner to contract as well, to share his duties and so that he would not be alone. Upon meeting Aneri Magnolia, Nirnasha could sense something within her that would make her the perfect recipient for his power, as well as just liking her general tenacity as a six-year-old. Despite Aneri Magnolia’s inability to hear Nirnasha’s name, due to her being afraid and almost rejecting most spiritual beings (aside from the ones already within her family), Nirnasha made a compelling case to Aneri Magnolia (by bribing her with candies and attention), and subsequently her parents, she made a binding blood contract, also known as one of the oldest ways to contract without knowing a name. After this, Aneri Magnolia became contracted to Nirnasha, though not knowing his name resulted in her giving him a nickname to call him by. For the first part of her life, Aneri Magnolia referred to him by his secondary name, or a more simplified version of it, calling him "Connie", which was short for Aconite. Still very much the same, Aneri Magnolia has joined her sister's team, Lucidum and participates in fieldwork as well as heading the Historics and Records department. Plot Agents of the North American Branch arc Equipment Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Genius Intellect: '''Due to studying everything she could get her hands on, Maggie was labeled as a Child Prodigy, and has since kept up this reputation. Maggie is very well known to have a genius intellect and is able to very easily recall things pertaining to the situation. This can be noted by easily recalling her knowledge of fairy rings. Much of Maggie's intellect is seen in her keen observations about things, her accurate deductions on situations and her ability to predict what a person or creature may do next. She is very insightful of people, often taking a backseat in order to watch others interact to accurately predict how they will act or if there is something off about their behavior. Though Maggie is not a very capable teacher, as her explanations tend to get wordy and lengthy when she is explaining something. Generally, it's up to someone else to explain what she means. : '''Expert Strategist & Tactician: '''In theory, Maggie has great skill in leading people, but put on the actual battlefield, and Maggie's anxiety shows itself. '''Immense Spiritual Energy: Maggie, like her sister and father, has an immense amount of spiritual energy, however, she is not able to use most of this energy. Her spiritual energy is vast, but mostly blocked off due to a barrier Maggie herself created. : Novice Reiatsu Control: Durability Enhanced Speed: Weapons Practioner: ''' '''Hakuda Practitioner: '''Much like Michelle, Maggie was taught how to hold her own in a hand to hand combat. '''Enhanced Spiritual Awareness: 'Divining Spirit' Trivia *Most people know Aneri Magnolia as Maggie, and if they see her first name alone, they don't recognize who it is. *Opposite her sister, Maggie's birthday falls on December 21st, which is the Winter Solstice, also known as the shortest day of the year. Quotes Category:Female characters Category:Diviner Category:Southern Sector Category:Team Lucidum Category:North American Soul Society Category:Fleur Family